The Finch and a Chain
by ZaxForever
Summary: This fanfiction follows the Empire's Irena Castellan, a granddaughter of an Imperial aristocrat, who turns rogue and finds solace in a rather unruly friend who has ties in the elusive, deathly, Rosenkruetz Orden who is hunting her as well.
1. Prelude

PRELUDE, AUTHOR INTRO

Still darkness enveloped me, the shadow of the trees were beckoning fingers in the light of the crescent moon in the black, cloudless sky. Looking back, it was a night quite like this when I met him, the devil…

My hair had been wet, dripping almost from my evening bath. I had been wrapped in my sheer, almost see through emerald robe. The garden had drawn me to it from my window, and I had pushed out the layer of glass that separated me from the outside world. Sliding up on the sill, one leg dangling off the edge while the other perched comfortably on my 10 inch wide piece of real estate, I looked out over my garden and out to the forest beyond. Its welcoming shadows lingered on the cobblestone paths of my tidy flower garden.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of a crisp, breezy, fall evening. The moon's light caressed me gently with its soft glow. My skin often turned pale in the moonlight, even returned its glow. My mother had said it was because I was simply a radiant child that was blessed by the moon.

Pfft, what a lie. Blessed? No. I had been cursed. It was so shortly after my birth that both my parents died of disease, my mother first, then my father. I had been handed to my grandmother and transferred to her manor; she was an aristocrat of The Empire of the True Race even though she lived in Londinium. There she, quite literally, beat the ways of the noble into me, consequently turning me into the hateful, despotic person I am now.

Ganna, they called her. I loved her very much growing up, and she loved me dearly too, but when she became my legal guardian and I was to inherit her estate when she died, she turned from being a sweet, old grandmother that sent me Christmas cards to an evil lady who abused me regularly during lessons or when her day just didn't go as she wanted at work. Normally I just put it behind me and continued on, but I knew I couldn't take it forever.

One day, I don't know. I guess I just lost it. I was relaxing on the balcony of my room. Ganna came home to find me there and the first thing she had done was hit me and asked why I was not diligently working on my studies and began mumbling to herself about the incompetence of children.

My anger had peaked as I did not have the best day either. The terran servants had been slow today, which was normal, but it's when they continuously screwed up, that I simply dismissed them for the night and did everything myself, or neglected to do everything myself, so the manor was trashed.

I had lashed out at my grandmother, claws extended and teeth bared. There had been a struggle, some shattering glass and splintering wood. Door frames smashed and silverware flew everywhere. I hardly remember what happened after the banister knocked me out on impact, but when I woke up, my grandmother was lying in my arms bloodied and cold. I was 22 years old; I had Awakened.

This fanfiction is rated R in general. Some chapters are lighter than others. Explicit scenes are common in later chapters, as well as language, gore, and mental images you will not be able to unsee.


	2. Chapter 1: Finch and a Chain

**CHAPTER 1: THE FINCH AND A CHAIN**

_This fanfiction is based on Trinity Blood; I do not own the characters from the anime/manga/novels._

_This fanfiction follows the Empire's Irena Castellan, a granddaughter of an Imperial aristocrat, who turns rogue and finds solace in a rather unruly friend who has ties in the elusive, deathly, Rosenkruetz Orden who is hunting her as well._

That was the short of it anyway. I didn't even include the vulgar language she had used to me, and the death threats, nor the constant surveillance or the child molestation. That woman, she did horrible things to me day by day, night by night. Morning by every excruciating morning, she hurt me either mentally or physically, mostly both. I never did understand why she hated me, or if it was even hate. Perhaps it was that sort of thing terrans call tough love. That awkward situation when love is so intense that the only way to express it is through violence toward the one you had feelings for. I didn't know why, and I never did ask; now that I'm older and have been running her estate, for 77 years at least, the reasons for her love or hatred of me matters less and less, day by day.

Now I was the head of her estate, the new duchess of the Saar family. Though, sadly, for a while at least, that family will be laid to sleep. For soon after my grandmother's death I had my name legally changed to Irena Castellan from Irena Saar. Castellan was my mother's name, and I wanted a piece of her permanently stitched to my being. A surname to be passed down through the generations, my terran servants had said. I had no intentions of passing it down, simply because she was mine. My mother, and no one else's. Only we would share her name if I had anything to say about it. And I certainly did. I was one of the most influential people in the Empire after all. All thanks to my lovely grandmother.

I smiled to myself and continued looking out over my garden. I admired its beauty, and its many flowers. Its tranquil fountains and carefully trimmed hedges seemed to glow in the moonlight along with my own skin. I was envious of my garden, how everything just grows without a care. The blossoms bloom and die then bloom again in a different color than last time. They all got together every season with their little flower sex and made white flowers tinged pink, and blue blooms speckled in deep shades of violet. I wish I could be as carefree as them, bending in the wind, entertain young children coming to be envious of my beauty, and then allowing my petals to dance across the gravel paths when it was time for me to die. I would then slip into a long slumber for the winter, burrowing back down into the soil to keep warm only to arise to feel the sun's radiance gently caress my leaves leaving me warm and well fed. Then I would repeat the whole process endlessly until my roots are pulled up or I'm set ablaze.

My rather lengthy train of thought was rudely interrupted by a small finch landing on my balcony railing next to me. It was silent, and simply hopped around on the white ledge, pecking at little particles. I looked elsewhere, letting the bird do as it wished. My thin, gold chain that I had taken off earlier was laid across the white marble surface, temporarily forgotten. It was only when that damned finch flitted in front of my eyes, sickeningly close, close enough so its wings grazed my eyelashes, that I remembered the chain and glanced to my right to find a slick, white, empty surface. I suppressed a growl and focused on the finch that was flying away, my chain in tow. I glared at the black and yellow bird before sliding off my perch on the balcony ledge. My emerald sheer robe, which happened to be the only article of clothing I had on, blew up as I fell down two stories to land with a grunt on the ground below. I flicked up my head and ran after the bird as it flew through my garden. It landed next to the tree line and hopped into the shadows; I followed it in, and shadows seemed to swallow me up. What followed changed my life. I still don't know if the change was positive or negative.


	3. Chapter 2: Ah, My Devil!

**CHAPTER 2: Ah! My Devil!**

When the shadows closed in, the finch seemed to disappear along with my chain. When the bird vanished from my sight I had no choice but to stop. My feet came together and I looked around to get a handle of where I was, but as I surveyed my surroundings I realized I had never been to this part of the forest. I had no clue where I was, and it was too dark to see the proper path back to the manor. I wandered a bit farther, trying to find a sign or some kind of clue as to what part of the forest I was in, but in vain. I sighed, frustrated at my oblivious behavior earlier. If I had been paying attention I wouldn't have gotten so lost.

I kicked a pebble nonchalantly and leaned against a tree with my hands behind my back. I looked up at the dark, groping tree limbs that twisted above my head. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the forest deeply. A stick broke behind me in the silence. I glanced behind me and closed my eyes, listening back.

I was greeted by warm breath down my neck followed by a cool, silky voice, "Well, when I went walking around in the woods, I didn't expect to find such an attractive young lady." I gave a startled yelp and spun around to face him, only to melt on the inside with a low gasp. I felt my eyes widen as I looked upon him. He was lean, with a narrow waist and average shoulders. He was definitely fit, too; I could see his muscles through his clothing. Then I noticed his outfit; it was an all-black leather tight get up with a jacket. His boots reached past his knees, and everything had a white trim and various small emblems and symbols here and there. I then noticed his ornate red armband, loosely attached to his sleeve. That wasn't even close to the shock of his face. It was so beautiful and perfect I was certain it was carved by angels. His hair was shoulder length, and it framed his face beautifully. The caramel color was second only to his big, mocking, amber eyes. He was, in a word, captivating. I could feel my mouth begin to water. Afterall, I knew he wasn't a methuselah, but a terran, and a terran with blood flowing through his veins. And by the scent and smell of him, I can bet that he's very sweet and rich.

I had delved into my thoughts again, wow; I had to stop doing that. That guy smiled, being very patient with me to answer him.

" Who are you? What are you doing on my property?" I demanded, a fierce, protective tone embellishing in my voice like a tigress defending her territory.

"Well, now. That's no good. It's rude to speak to a guest for the Duchess of Saar in that manner." The man replied. God, his voice was heavenly.

"You're trespassing. State your business here, or you will regret it." I snarled back at him.

"You seem to be in a tight spot. I wandered here and saw you. I thought you may have needed help. You see, It's just so odd for a lady of your position to be out in the woods in the middle of the night, so far from her manor, dressed with nothing but an emerald evening robe." He looked me up and down with a hungry smile. I sniffed in disgust. Nevermind. This kid was a total waste of beauty.

"I lost something. Anyway what would you know about it? Do you usually go wandering out in the woods looking for girls in bathrobes?"

"Yes, yes I do. Though none of them I found have been so beautiful. "He walked up to me, until he was standing no more than 5 inches away from me, his hand brushing my hair back and cupping my face. I felt myself flush red, my heart beginning to beat just a bit faster. I couldn't help it. Despite that attitude, this kid majorly turned me on, but I have more dignity than that. I pretended to be offended, and quickly took him by his neck and crushed him into a tree, glowering at him with my fangs bared. Satisfied at the yelp of pain he gave, I smiled.

Dietrich stared in horror at the fangs extended past the lips of this girl. He hadn't expected her to be a vampire. Isaak had told him that the girl was a terran adoptee of the Duchess of Saar. Apparently he was wrong—no, Isaak was never wrong. Well damn. This assignment could be a total bust if Dietrich didn't do something, but what could he do? He was trapped between a tree and an angry vampire. His mind began to run and he searched for any means of escape. Dietrich did see the look on her face when he touched her—her pale skin gained a rosy accent to it, and he had felt her shudder. Maybe he could charm his way out of this and just grab her and go. After all, that was his assignment. He thought back to the briefing Isaak had given him, direct orders from our lord Cain.

"_Cain is familiar with this girl. He wants her to join us; she has very…unique abilities. She's the adoptee of the Duchess of Saar. She lives in her manor in Londinium," he had handed Dietrich the address; "She's the new Duchess of Saar, though she now goes by the surname Castellan after her mother. Just something you may need to know. Prepare yourself, and make sure you bring her back either willingly or unconscious." Isaak had put his hand on the head of his protégé, ruffling his hair even though Dietrich was clearly much too old for things like that, before dismissing him._

Now Dietrich understood why Isaak had said to be careful. This girl was fast, very fast, and her strength was not trivial. Who knew what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve especially if Cain wanted her to be found for Dietrich to deliver an invite in the Orden. Perhaps force would be the only way to make it out. Now, how to do it..

A powerful, cold wind blew through the trees, blowing her dark, curly hair in front of her face. He seized the opportunity of her shrouded vision to gather his puppet strings in his hands before casting them out, wrapping them around her arms, legs, and her neck. From there he constricted them tighter, cutting off her air supply.

Shocked, Irena struggled against his strings in vain only able to thrash around before falling to the ground. Her eyes began to roll into her head before her eyes closed and she went limp. He sighed and gazed at her for the longest moment: she was actually quite beautiful. She may even be as beautiful as him—nonsense, no one is as beautiful as him. Isaak said so and Isaak is never wrong. Dietrich smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Dietrich von Lohengrin

CHAPTER 3: DIETRICH VON LOHENGRIN

I woke up slowly, uneventfully. The sunlight piercing my window warmed me enough to make me uncomfortable, and I reached for my ring. It was usually placed on my nightstand next to my bed; I took it off every night and put it back on during the day. It was a pretty ring, a beautiful lapis lazuli gemstone that emitted particles that filter UV rays from sunlight, allowing me to walk out during the day.

It took me a minute, but I finally found it, so I slipped it on my ring finger and had a look around. Same room, same bed, same everything. I sighed in relief. Perhaps last night's little fiasco was nothing more than a dream. It seemed that way. However vivid it was, a terran putting out a methuselah was simply unheard of. I was stronger than that. It saddened me, however, that I'll never see his face again, but it is what it is.

I heard something that sounded like footsteps coming down the hallway, my hallway, to my room; I jolted up, startled. Three raps on the door, and I sighed again in relief. I had forgotten that I had servants who woke me up every day. I fixed my hair a bit and answered the knocks with an aristocratic voice that was drilled into me," Come in." The door opened slowly, it seemed like a thousand years before it was ajar.

And there he was. My jaw dropped slightly. I guess it wasn't a dream at all. More like a real life nightmare. I glared at the boy as he came into my room with a tray of food and that same attractive voice I had heard last night," It's not the best, but I do have some cooking skills. You should eat something. Those cuts from my strings last night haven't healed, so obviously you need food since I'm not exactly willing to give you my blood." Damn, so he knew I was a methuselah.

I waved him away," Just send one of my servants in here. The short sandy blonde boy should work nicely." I gave a wicked look, hoping to give him a little shiver up his spine. To no avail, I abandoned my face and simply stared past him until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but none of your servants showed up this morning. They were all dismissed yesterday, remember?" He smiled mockingly.

"No, actually I don't. Now stop playing games with me and fetch one of them. If you have the courtesy to make me food, then surely telling one of them to come here is no hassle." I was beginning to get irritated. I was thirsty.

"But sadly, none of them are here." His smile began to fade. I sighed and accepted defeat for now.

"Fine." His smile returned and he brought the tray over. He bowed and turned to leave while I ate I halted him, "Wait." He obeyed.

"Yes?" He asked. Damn, that voice gets me every time. He didn't seem like he was going to leave, so I may as well get acquainted with him.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Irena Castellan, and what is yours? I didn't catch it while you attacked me last night."

"If I remember correctly, you are the one who attacked me first." He smirked. Stupid kid. I growled in response. "Alright, alright. My name is Dietrich von Lohengrin." He seemed very satisfied when my breath took a sudden intake. Without another word, he had left the room for me to ponder over the crucial bit of information that was just handed to me. Dietrich von Lohengrin. Son of the Duke of Germanicus and 3rd officer and of the Rosenkruetz Orden. Shit. If they sent out this guy for me, then Cain must have some serious business with me.

I ate in silence. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I ate every bit of food on my tray and drank my tea. I could feel the wounds around my throat begin to heal, but they had been cut deep. They would need time to completely mend.

Dietrich came back in shortly after I finished. I must admit, the kid has good timing. He cleared everything and recommended that I get dressed. I did so. Hopefully the Rosenkruetz wouldn't be too upset about me. I had thought quite a bit about the possibilities of his visit and it didn't take me long to figure it out. I knew why Dietrich was here. He was the ambassador for my invitation to rejoin the Orden. Despite my hatred of terrans, planning and carrying out their total annihilation was not something I was keen on doing, but I also knew that if I didn't join, they'd keep coming at me with the invitation, likely promising a good rank just to sweeten the deal. When I would continuously reject them eventually Cain would come, and I'd be forced to join or die. Die simply because I am a former member of the original Rosenkruetz Orden. Therefore I know far too much, and I had no intention of going back to serve Cain. Hmm, this could get messy…


	5. Chapter 4: Invitation to Dance

CHAPTER 4: INVITATION TO DANCE

When Dietrich came back in, I was already dressed. I had skin tight but flexible black jeans with tall high heel boots. I had a tank top and fingerless gloves pulled taut on my pale hands. I was seated sideways in my chair, reading a book. It wasn't all that good, just another lame cliché romance story. Something that would interest a terran but had little influence over a methuselah. I looked over at him through narrowed eyes.

Dietrich walked across the threshold of Irena's suite. He was greeted by a cruel gaze from Irena herself; she was dressed sparsely, but he supposed that was casual for her. Everything black, which contrasted her pale skin beautifully. He couldn't help but admit that she was a beautiful specimen. She was vampire who truly showed her bloodlines in the way she acted, how she held her glasses, and her attitude. His face was unreadable, but his eyes glinted.

Irena kept her gaze locked on him like a predator observing potential prey. It was a hungry gaze similar to the one Isaak sometimes gave him right before he would either drag him into bed or pin him in a chair and drink from him. Needless to say, seeing it from another vampire freaked him out just a little bit. May as well get used to it, he supposed. He was going to see this girl quite often from now on.

Irena sniffed in irritation before getting right down to the question that Dietrich assumed had been nagging her for a while now," So why are you here, Dietrich? What does the Orden want with me?" Her gaze had softened to be almost straight, merely curious.

"I've come to deliver a message." He kneeled down, kept his eyes low, a submissive gesture to the vampire before him. He cleared his throat a bit and spoke, "My Lord Cain, Contra Mundi, Leader of the Rosenkruetz Orden, has sent me to extend an invitation to join the Orden. If you would be so kind as to accompany me back to our headquarters, you can discuss details with my Lord personally." He meant to sound confident, kind, and still submissive. He let his words hang in the air for a moment before he raised his head to look at her. Her face was unreadable.

It was when she smiled and began to snicker that Dietrich began to doubt she would come quietly.

"Isn't that interesting? He's the one who drove me away from the Orden and now he's sent a kid to beg for me to return to serve him. Hah. Sorry, Dietrich, but I have no intention of returning to the Rosenkruetz Orden." Wait, "return"? His eyes widened a bit. So this girl is a former member. This changed things. If she had left or had been, as she stated, driven away, then she will be a handful.

"Okay, I'm sure my lord will understand." Dietrich bowed low and backed out of the room. He made for the front door and left the manor. He kept walking on until he was deep in the woods. He called Isaak on his radio system," Isaak, I'll need some back up."

The mage's dark voice replied on the other line, "Understood."

Dietrich looked up at the sky. There were no birds out which was unusual. But he felt a chilly wind whisk through the forest. The sky began to darken with black clouds followed my distant rumbles of thunder. There was a storm coming. How appropriate.

I was right. I knew I was, even without Dietrich's formal invitation. Cain was a fool for sending him to find me. Now that I knew he was after me, they would never find me. I quickly gathered all my weapons and all the money I could fit in my satchel and went downstairs, sliding down on the banister.

Dietrich told the truth about my servants at least, not a living terran in sight. I moved toward the side door and poked my head out, searching for any sign of the cute terran boy. Finding none, I hasted into the stables to find my big black horse happily munching on his morning grain. How he got the grain, who could say? That didn't matter now. He was the only horse with enough endurance and speed to get me far away from here.

I took my time grooming him, paying close attention to his feet. Cleaning each of his coronets to perfection and scrubbing the bottom of his hoof to a dull shine. Meanwhile, he was eating some supplements, his premium feed, and golden hay. I felt bad about forcing him to eat then running like hell, but when you're fleeing for your life, it's a necessary evil. Nevertheless, I did give him at least an hour after eating for him to digest before throwing his tack on.

The winds outside were picking up, and the sky outside was turning black. A troublesome little storm was brewing, threatening me and my beloved horse, Jet. I huffed and slapped on the saddle, securing the girth tightly, but he didn't mind. His girth was covered in fluffy cotton. I put his bridle on, struggling a little with him about the bit, but otherwise he was compliant. I brought his face down to mine," I know you hate traveling, but we've got to go." Jet snorted in response and I led him outside. I stretched up quite a bit to get my foot in the stirrup, but I hauled myself up without a problem. I slipped a cloak on and put the hood up. Without another word, I urged him forward and he took off at a speedy gallop toward the storm. Wind was howling now, and the forest shuddered as we approached. Jet slowed to a stop and bent away from the forest. He snorted and gave a fearful whinny. I patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and kicked him," Forward!" He obeyed, rearing slightly before lunging into the trees.

Now we were running, dodging trees and leaping over logs. I cast my senses back to the area around the manor where Dietrich had disappeared to. It took me several minutes, but I finally locked onto him and several other people moving fast in our direction. They were beginning to close in on us.. One of them was Balthasar von Neuman, another was Isaak Fernand von Kampfer. I knew them well, and if we didn't widen the gap between us, and they caught up, I wouldn't have a chance against them, even with my power.

With a growl I urged Jet to go faster, steering him accurately and taking the path of least resistance. If I could make it to the countryside where Jet could really run, we wouldn't have anything to worry about, but that was a big "if". As if knowing I was moving away, they just kept on my tail. With Jet's large size being a hindrance in these tight spaces, it would be easy for them to simply speed up and take me down. Our speed was only about 20 kilometers per hour. We had at least another three miles before we were at the tree line. We might be able to make it. I smiled, Fine, let's dance.


End file.
